Pandora
by Melanie Stryder
Summary: Cuando Jasper cumple quince años. Durante la ceremonia que celebra su mayoría de edad, él es arrastrado a Abyss por el pecado de "existir". Ahí conoce a Bella y hace un contrato con ella. ¡Actualizado!
1. Pandora1

**Pandora **

-

-

-

By: Melanie Stryder

-

-

-

_Cuando Jasper cumple quince años. Durante la ceremonia que celebra su mayoría de edad, él es arrastrado a Abyss por el pecado de "existir". Ahí conoce a Bella y hace un contrato con ella. Cuando regresa al mundo real, se da cuenta de que han pasado diez años. Decidido a encontrar la razón de su pecado, ahora trabaja junto a Edward como miembro de Pandora._

-

-

-

**Los personajes, son de Meyer, no míos. Los uso por sana diversión mía.**

-

-

-

+-+-+-+-+-+

El cuerpo del joven Emmett McCarthy estaba tirado en el piso del gran salón, se podía apreciar como el cuerpo también de Jasper Whitlock, se encontraba arrodillado, su pelo desordenado y una apariencia poco agraciada. Mientras que dos sujetos encapuchados lo sostenían para que no escapara. La respiración del chico se hacia más rápido al latido de su corazón, apenas podía respirar de lo fatigado que se encontraba.

"_Jasper Whitlock_"-Susurro, la voz fúnebre, que se encontraba delante de él, que era el tercer encapuchado.-"_Tú tienes el mando de nuestro clan, por lo que caerá el castigo sobre tí... tú pecado es... tu propia existencia_"

Jasper apenas podía contener la respiración al escuchar las palabras del tipo que estaba delante suyo, sus ojos desorbitados antes la declaración del mesías.

La figura sospechosa se acercaba más hacia el, estiró un brazo delante de Jasper sacando su guante para poder conjurar un hechizo extraño en los oídos del chico, haciendo que millones de cadenas atraparan el cuerpo de Whitlock, haciendo que gritara entre las penurias del lugar.

"_**Alguien dijo que esa es la oscuridad que todo lo consume. Pero ahí está todavía la luz... **_"

+-+-+-+

_Capitulo 1_: Innocent **C**alm

El día soleado, los pájaros cantores de estas hermosas tierras lejanas. Desde el gran salón hacia el gran castillo, alguien llamaba al Joven Jasper.

"_Joven Amo_"-Gritaba la criada del lugar.-"_Joven Amo_"

"_¿Dónde está, Joven Amo?_"-Corría desenfrenadamente buscando al chiquillo de pelo rubio.-"_Joven Amo, ¿A dónde se fue?_".

Iba de un lado a otro por todo el salón.

Mientras que dentro de un armario se encontraba el pequeño Jasper Whitlock y su hermana menor Rosalie. Se notaban que la estaban pasando bien, ya que los dos se reían viendo como su ama de llaves buscaba desesperadamente al joven.

"_Maldición ¿A dónde se fue?_"-Alegaba la Señora buscando a Jasper.

La ama de llaves seguía corriendo, abriendo una de las puertas bruscamente, dentro de ella se encontraba en un sillón el Joven Emmett McCarthy, de catorce años, hermoso pelo azabache, de unos increíbles ojos de color verde, contextura moderada ni muy grande ni tampoco chico, todavía en pleno crecimiento.

"_Emmett_"Grito desesperada la señora, mientras que él se levantaba rápidamente.

"_¿Sí?_"Respondió el chico.

Ella se acercaba rápidamente hacia el chico para encararlo.

"_Tú eres el único responsable de lo que hace el Joven Amo_"-Puso sus dos manos en los hombros del chico, apretándolo considerablemente, mirándolo con cara de demonio humano.-"_Emmett ¿Dónde está escondido el joven amo?._"

"_¿Qué pasó con el joven Amo?_"Emmett tratando de hacerse el desentendido le respondió simplemente.

"_Ya es casi la hora para la ceremonia y no puedo encontrarlo. ¡Oh No! Él podría boicotear la ceremonia_" gritó aterrada la ama de llaves.

"_No lo sé... no lo he visto por aquí_" tratando de apartar la vista, con dirección hacia la ventana y apoyando sus dedos en son de juego.

"_¿Con que es así? Emmett. Escuché del joven maestro que odias mucho a los gatos_" hablando con un falso tilde amoroso en su voz, Emmett no sabe como de la nada en sus manos se encontraba el gato de la Señorita Rosalie.

Y a Emmett se le podía ver la gotas de sudor en su frente, y trataba de alejarse del gato, mientras que la ama de llaves lo acercaba más a él, hasta que empezó hablar.

"_En el lago... ví que iba hacia el lago con la Joven Rosalie_" Escupió el chico de miedo hacia el felino.

"_Al Lago ¿eh? ¡Vamos a buscarlo!_"E inmediatamente partió hacia el lugar, con algunas sirvientas.

Cuando ya Emmett perdió de vista la ama de llaves, se sentó nervioso aún por el actuar del gato, mientras que susurraba hacia el armario de la habitación.

"_Jasper , por favor sal_" de una gran patada, abrió la puerta del armario, mientras que tenía en brazos a Rosalie Whitlock, al tiempo que ambos reían de sus juegos infantiles.

Jasper Whitlock, que cumplió hoy los quince años, es el hermano mayor de Rosalie y le lleva 2 años de diferencia. El muchacho también está en pleno crecimiento, de hermosos ojos azules, y una cabellera de color dorado, al igual que su hermana menor. Ambos alegres y de mucha energía. Siempre seguidos de Emmett McCarthy.

"_Buen trabajo, Emmett_"

"_¡Oh No! Voy a ser regañado por la Señora Bernice_"

"_Debe ser terrible, Emmett_" mencionó Jasper, causando que Emmett lo mirara mal. Mientras que Rosalie se acercaba a él pasando su manos por su espalda con símbolo de apoyo.

"_¡Vamos Rosalie! Vayamos al auditorio_" tomando rápidamente el brazo de Rosalie, para irse corriendo, seguido de Emmett.

"_¡Por favor espera Jasper!_" siguiéndolo desde atrás.

"_No grites tanto Emmett que la Señora Bernice nos podría oír_"

"_Lo siento_" respondió el aludido.

Los tres se encontraban ya afuera del gran palacio, mirando hacia los alrededores, donde habia hermosos jardines, con una decoración asombrosa de árboles, los pájaros cantores y el tranquilo aire tibio de una agradable mañana veraniega.

"_Hemos renovado y limpiado. Ya no parece una vieja estructura_"-Comento Emmett, observando

el lugar con satisfacción.-"_Lo hicimos para ti, Jasper_"

"_Está bien, supongo_"

Seguían caminando por el hermoso lugar, con rumbo hacia donde seria la ceremonia tradicional de la mayoría de edad. Exactamente, Jasper siempre ha tenido conocimiento acerca de las tradiciones de su familia. Y más si se trata de la aristocracia, ya que a los hombres que cumplían los quince años, se les consideraba como adultos, y como tal, podían pertenecer al mundo aristocrático y de la alta sociedad, particularmente con los Whitlock, haciendo su juramento hacia tal acontecimiento.

Mientras que en el caso de las mujeres, la mayoría de edad la alcanzaban a los dieciocho años de edad para poder pertenecer a ese mundo.

Y los tres se encontraban al frente del gran lugar donde se realizaría la ceremonia, tenía exactamente la pinta de una iglesia pero de hecho no lo era. Al entrar con cuidado, se asombraron del esplendor de ella, por fuera se veía bastante pequeña en comparación a como era en su interior.

"_Que lindo_" Rosalie fue la primera en hablar.

Se veía exactamente el lugar que recorría una alfombra larga de color rojo, mientras que a los lados se hallaban los asientos y al final del corredor una gran escalera donde se hallaba un reloj al final de este.

"_La ceremonia será en este lugar ¿Verdad?_" dijo Emmett.

"_Sí_" respondió Jasper.

Caminaron hacia el interior, a pasos lentos mientras observaban con detalles el interior del lugar, hasta detenerse hacia el principio de las grandes escaleras en dirección hacia el gran reloj que adornaba todo el lugar.

"_Todos los ojos estarán puestos sobre tí Jasper_"

Pero Jasper no estaba escuchando lo que decía Emmett. Al contrario, su vista se dirigía hacia el gran reloj, su mente y pensamientos se encontraban fijo en esta gran figura, no sabía el cómo y el por qué, pero en su corazón y en si mismo se sentía raro al observar ese objeto. Todavía no podía definir ese sentimiento, pero sabía que algo compartía entre el reloj y él.

"_El reloj es Sangrado_" fueron las únicas palabras salidas por parte de Whitlock

"_Así es. Fue sellado hace cien años, el reloj de la sabiduría. Los filósofos dicen que el carillón sonará, cuándo el pueblo llegue al lugar protegido._"

Tanto Jasper como Emmett y Rosalie no sabían de quien era esa voz intrusa dentro del lugar, observaban y escuchaban por los alrededores por si descubrían quien podría ser.

"_¿Quién eres?_" preguntó Jasper alarmado, mientras que desde atrás una figura tomaba del cuello a ambos chicos, levantándolos.

"_Estaban aquí, niños traviesos_"Jasper observo la figura, y se dio cuenta de que era la de su Tío Bemjarmin.

"_Tío Bemjarmin_"Protesto Jasper.

"_Causaron problemas ¿No es verdad?_" su tío es tan agraciado como el Padre de Jasper, también de cabellos dorados, la diferencia eran sus ojos de un hermoso esmeralda, de cuerpo bien contoneado y de gran musculatura y tan alto que los chicos no podía ganarles.-"_No hagan preocupar a la Señora Bernice_"

Después de la emoción en la gran Catedral, se encontraban en una de las tantas habitaciones del lugar, Rosalie jugando con el gato, mientras que Emmett se encontraba lo más alejado posible, por temor al felino. Y Jasper sentado observando a su tío en la ventana, mientras que fumaba un gran puro.

"_Pues ella siempre está histérica así que es divertido_" comento Jasper riéndose de las cosas de su ama de llaves.

Bemjarmin se reía de las ocurrencias de Jasper y no podía negar lo contrario.

"_Bueno podría ser histérica_"-Secundó su tío, pero habló más rápido antes de que lo hiciera Jasper.-"_Pero está en una de las cuatro casas del Duque, con el sucesor de la familia Whitlock y siendo asistente de Jasper Whitlock_".

Jasper por su parte miraba a su tío, como hablaba de su ama de llaves, era desesperante el estar observado todo el día y no poder hacer cosas que a él le agrade, ya que el solamente era un niño aún, según él.

"_Pero es que ¿Por qué tengo que hacer estas cosas? Es tan molesto_"Pregunto resignado Jasper.

Otra vez se reía de las ocurrencias de Jasper, Bemjarmin, y pensaba también que él debería divertirse más.

"_Es la tradición familiar cuándo un miembro cumple los quince años_"

"_¡Ah! Supongo Después de todo esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí_"-Sonrió el ojiazul-"_He estado aquí por dos días y no he visto nada_"

"_Es un lindo Castillo ¿eh?_"Dijo Bemjarmin, cambiando de tema hacia su sobrino.-"_Fue construido hace doscientos años, pero no sólo es usado para la ceremonia de coronación_"

"_¿Esta tan antiguo?_"-comento alegre Jasper.-"_Entonces fue construido antes de la tragedia de Sabrie_".

No quiso comentar mucho, pero si hizo lo que mejor se puede hacer en estos casos, cambiar el tema.

"_Bueno, no es un lugar al cuál usualmente vengo, solo disfruta de tu inusual fiesta_"

"_Está bien tío. Tu serás el que celebrará la ceremonia ¿Verdad?_"

"_Así es, aunque este es el deber de tu Padre pero yo soy el que está a cargo_"

"_Qué estás diciendo. Para mi, tú eres mi verdadero Padre. Así que estoy feliz de que seas tú_" finalizo Jasper, siendo observado por Emmett.

Bemjarmin se sentía un poco emocionado por las palabras de Jasper, lo mejor fue otra vez cambiando el tema, terminando así de fumar su puro y apagándolo.

"_Cierto Jasper, la cosa que me pediste está justo aquí_"

"_¿De verdad? Genial_" saltando rápidamente del sillón para ir donde se encontraba su tío, el cual tenía en sus manos una gran maleta, y se la entregó a Jasper.

"_Espero que el tamaño esté bien_" apresuró a decir Bemjarmin.

"_Estará todo bien_" respondió rápido Jasper.

Pero desde el otro lado de la puerta se encontraba la ama de llaves, todavía buscando desesperadamente al Joven de la casa. Estaba desesperada porque aún no lo encontraba y también temía que Emmett, la hubiese engañado.

Faltaba en la habitación del Señor Bemjarmin, así que llamó a la puerta para ver si se encontraba ahí.

"_Señor Bemjarmin, ¿Está el joven Jasper ahí?_"habló desde el otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que Jasper se tensara.

"_Tío por favor ¿Puedo jugar un poco más?_"Pregunto Jasper.

"_Si, pero... la aventura es sólo hasta las tres_" respondió su tío.

"_Señor Bemjarmin_" tocaron otra vez la puerta. Rápidamente Jasper llamo a Rosalie y Emmett, para escaparse por la ventana que daba en dirección hacia los jardines y poder irse rápidamente antes de que la ama de llaves los descubriera.

"_Ya voy, ya voy, Escucha Jasper, no hagas nada estúpido en la ceremonia_" sermoneó a su Sobrino antes de que se marchase.

"_Lo sé_"

"_Si vas hacer algo, llamaré a la muerte de Abyss_" sentenció Bemjarmin a Jasper, mientras que se tensaban a la vez Emmett y Jasper. Pero este último reía de la ocurrencia de su tío.

"_Perdón pero estoy cansado de oír esa amenaza_" dijo antes de irse definitivamente, observando como su sobrino arrancaba por los jardines.

+-+-+-+-+

"_¿A dónde vas Jasper?_"quiso saber Emmett, mientras que seguía corriendo mientras que llevaba de la mano a la pequeña Rosalie, tratando de seguirle el ritmo al rubio.

"_Al lugar secreto, nadie nos encontrara allí_" respondió Jasper.

"_Que lindo_" comento Rosalie desde donde se encontraban, ya habían salido desde hace mucho rato del castillo y los alrededores, para subir por una amplia escaleras de concreto, hacia una viejas ruinas. Se podía ver claramente el hermoso paisaje que se mostraba a los alrededores, de hermosos colores verdes por todo el lugar haciendo más calido el día de verano.

Rosalie por su parte tenía una curiosidad, y que más que satisfacerla, así que le preguntó a su hermano.

"_Oye hermano ¿Qué es Abyss_"

Éste por su parte se sorprendió un segundo por la pregunta de su hermana, a la cual no dudó en responder.

"_¡Oh! Es un lugar a dónde se llevan a las malas personas. Cuándo entras a ese lugar, nunca puedes salir_" respondió éste a la curiosidad de la pequeña, tratándola de asustar. Instintivamente Rosalie se coloca atrás de Emmett para protegerse.

"_Emmett ¿Es esa cárcel que está escrita en el libro?_"

"_Así es. La muerte se desprende desde Abyss y llevará al pecador a un temible lugar, eso es lo que dicen_" finalizó Emmett.

Por un momento los dos se miraron con tanto amor y cariño, que ninguna de las dos vistas se pudieron desprender, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Jasper.

"_¡Oigan ustedes dos apúrense! Es por aquí_"

Observaron que Jasper ya había cruzado las escaleras y estaba al final del sendero, y enseguida se apuraron para encontrarse con él. Caminaron por varios corredizos en donde Rosalie observo otra vez desde el gran puente el gran paisaje, Emmett se puso al lado de Rosalie también para contemplar el lugar.

"_Que lindo_" dijo una emocionada Rosalie.

"_De verdad_" secundo Emmett.

Jasper observaba como Emmett y Rosalie estaban admirando el lugar cuando el ojiazul saca de la gran maleta lo que parecía ser un traje.

"_Emmett, ten_" haciendo que el muchacho de cabellos negros se diera la vuelta mientras sostenía el traje que Jasper le había tendido.

"_Esto... ¿No es un poco pequeño para ti?_" preguntó Emmett, que todavía no entendía que diablos le pasaba al traje.

"_Idiota. Está bien, porque tú eres el único que lo va a usar _"por otro lado Emmett, trataba de entender lo que Jasper le había dicho, sorprendido casi gritando al cielo, ganando la curiosidad de Rosalie.

"_¿Q-qué?_"

"_También estás invitado a la ceremonia de hoy. Si te prestara mi ropa te quedaría muy pequeña. Así que le pedí a mi tío una a tu tamaño_" dijo Jasper muy coloquialmente.

McCarthy todavía trataba de asimilar lo que Jasper sin cuidado le había dicho, participar en una gran ceremonia… eso no podía ser posible. El no tenía nada que ver en el mundo de los chicos.

"_¿Qué es esto? No he oído nada acerca del tema _"Totalmente histérico le gritaba al rubio.

"_Por supuesto, sino ¿Qué habría pasado?_"Sabía claramente que si Jasper se lo hubiera mencionado antes, Emmett trataría de escaparse, así que mejor era justo unas horas antes del evento.

Ahora Jasper tenia el turno de burlarse un poco de su amigo.

"_No te lo dije, porque quería ver tu cara de desesperación_"

Claramente ahora ya no se podía echar atrás, Jasper había ganado la ronda.

Por otro lado Rosalie le daba otro de sus apoyos morales, sobándole la espalda al muchacho.

"_Emmett, realmente se adaptará a tí_" dijo Rosalie infundiéndole valor.

Donde se encontraban los tres chicos, el viento era más fuerte que en los demás alrededores. Se observaba como los árboles se mecían y algunas hojas de las frondosas ramas se caían lentamente, como si las cuerdas de una melodía triste recorrieran el lugar, haciendo que Jasper pusiera toda su atención a esa extraña pero a la vez nostálgica música.

Whitlock, observaba por los lugares en donde se concentraba la música, con lo cual preguntó a Emmett o Rosalie si lo escuchaban.

"_¿Qué esa música?_" un sentimiento desquiciaba al joven, quería descubrir el lugar de aquella melodía. Por su parte Emmett, no sabía que a se refería ya que no escuchaba nada.

"_¿Música?_" llegó a preguntar un poco temeroso.

Jasper por un lado se olvidó un momento de Emmett y Rosalie, y paró atención a las tonadas, tratando de encontrarlas con lo cual se detuvo.

"_Esta música viene de allá_" sólo alcanzo a decir. Porque solo pudo seguir unos pasos ya que el concreto en donde pisó se empezó a quebrar, haciendo que Jasper se cayera dentro del hoyo. Emmett al observarlo le sigue, haciendo que el agujero creciera cayéndose con él.

"_Hermano, Emmett_" gritaba Rosalie desde afuera del agujero, mientras que adentro los dos estaban un poco inconscientes.

"_Estás vivo Emmett_" preguntó en son de broma.

"_Creo_" respondiéndole a Jasper.

Los muchachos observaron el lugar en donde habían caído. Se sorprendieron que el lugar que se encontraba bajo tierra estuviera claramente con un hermoso pasto y varias flores silvestre y desde un poco más lejos se encontraba una cruz que al parecer tenía pinta de ser una tumba.

"_¿Qué es este lugar?_" llego a decir Jasper.

"_¿Será algún cementerio?_" respondió Emmett.

"_Tal vez, pero este es el único_"

Caminaron por los alrededores, dejando al final la tumba la cual era la única en el lugar. Emmett trataba de fijarse en el nombre que estaba inscrito en la tumba, por su lado Jasper se fijaba en el extraño colgante que se encontraba en una de las puntas de la cruz.

"_No puedo leer el nombre porque está desgastado. Es realmente antiguo_" mencionó el chico de ojos verdes.

Aunque Jasper no lo estaba escuchando, parecía totalmente poseído hacia ese extraño objeto pero sabía que desde ahí procedía esa extraña melodía, así que con cuidado sacó el colgante de donde se encontraba.

Las palpitaciones, su corazón totalmente desalmado y rápido. No controlaba las pulsaciones que daba en todo su cuerpo, parecía que se destrozaba poco a poco por estos sentimientos indescifrables hacia ese extraño objeto.

"_¿Qué es esta sensación?_" se preguntaba, mientras que Emmett miraba y no entendía lo que quería decir Jasper.

Claramente la curiosidad le estaba ganando, lo abrió lentamente para encontrarse con un reloj que también incluían una clase de pianito en miniatura que daba melodías a los joyeros. Empezó despacio a darle cuerda. El sonido era claramente algo totalmente nuevo y diferente ya que el no la había escuchado en los joyeros, ni siquiera el de su Madre o el de su hermana Rosalie.

"_No he escuchado esta melodía_"-hablando consigo mismo.-"_No sé a quién le pertenece a este reloj pero, es como..._"

No sabía como no se dio cuenta, pero claramente ya no se encontraba en el cementerio, lo cual le asusto bastante, ni tampoco estaba Emmett junto a él. El lugar era claramente una habitación. Muchos juguetes, osos de peluche, muñecas varias de porcelana y pieza totalmente fina de una niña.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" quería saber Jasper y como llegó ahí.

De un momento a otro se sintió observado, y claramente era los extraños juguetes que se encontraban decorando la gran habitación de la niñita y escuchaba también las risas de los juguetes al ver la llegada del ojiazul.

Y claramente Jasper se encontraba tranquilo, pero sentía qu no pertenecía a este lugar, el lo sabía. Un escalofrío le provocaba estar ahí, viendo como todo esos juguetes en los estantes le gritaba.

"_Él volvió_"

"_Él finalmente regresó_"

"_Lo disfrutaras, definitivamente lo disfrutaras_"

"_Ella ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo_"

"_**Qué es esto**_" respondía en su mente desconcertado Jasper, como lo millones de juguetes empezaban hablar.

Tampoco se había dado cuanta, que venía unos pasos dentro de la gran habitación.

"_Por favor, calma_"-respondió la dulce voz, desconcertando aún más a Jasper. Haciendo que todos los juguetes se callaran inmediatamente, obedeciendo a la niña.-"_Él está sorprendido_"

Rápidamente Jasper se da media vuelta, para ver quien era esa persona de dulce voz, y descubrió a una niña un poco más grande que él, de un largo cabello fino al finalizar sus puntas de rizos de un color castaño chocolate, al igual que sus ojos expresivos del mismo color de su pelo. La figura de su cuerpo totalmente angelical, en un hermoso vestido azul constatando su piel blanca.

"_¿Tú eres...?_"Quería saber Jasper.

"_Realmente viniste por mi. Estoy feliz_" la extraña niña se tiro hacia los abrazos de Jasper, y mientras que el traba de recibirla para que no se cayera el cuerpo de ella lo atravesó, haciendo que esto lo desconcertara aún más. No sabía como rayos había llegado ahí.

Otra vez Jasper se da media vuelta para encarar a esa chica de cuerpo de ángel.

"_Todos me odian, así que nadie viene a verme_"

"_¡Espera un momento! No entiendo nada ¿Dónde esta este lugar?_"

"_¿De qué hablas? Siempre vienes_"

"_Yo_"

"_Así es_"

La extraña niña, daba vueltas mientras reía, se detuvo en uno de los estantes para agarrar a una hermosa muñeca de porcelana y sostenerla entre sus manos.

"_Cuando estoy sola, tú siempre estás a mi lado. Si estas aquí, no me importa no poder salir de aquí_"

"_¿Quién eres tú?_"Quería saber Jasper.

De repente dejó de jugar con la muñeca. Su expresión cambio a dolor, Jasper todavía no sabía que es lo que le estaba pasando a la chica.

"_Yo soy... _"no alcanzó a decir nada más ya que dejó caer la muñeca que rápidamente se convirtió en fuego, al igual que en todo el cuarto.

El fuego rodeaba rápidamente a Jasper, que no sabía que hacer en ese momento solo escuchaba de fondo como la voz de la niña repetía sus últimas palabras en deferentes tonos posible: "_Yo Soy..._"

"_¿Qué es esto?_"Murmuraba Whitlock, como esto podía estar pasando.

Y otra vez la voz de la niña cambiaba de estados de tonos con otra frase: "_Tú eres..._", definitivamente Jasper ya pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco, que esto no era más que el producto de un mal sueño. Y que todavía estaría tirado en el piso al momento de haberse caído junto con Emmett.

"_¡Para!_"grito el rubio, y así sucedió, porque el escenario rápidamente cambio de giro, ya no se encontraba en la habitación ardiendo las llamas.

De la nada aparece la niña atrás de Jasper, abrazándolo, y susurrándole algo al oído.

"_Te matare_" rápidamente la castaña agarra del cuello al ojiazul, mientras que él trata de sacarla de encima lo cual le cuesta bastante, siente que se cae en un fondo sin fin. Tratando de luchar de que no lo termine ahorcando

"_No te voy a perdonar_"

"_Nunca... Nunca_"

"_No lo olvides, aunque te escondas yo te voy a encontrar_ "

Por su parte Jasper no podía responder a lo que decía la chica que lo estaba ahorcando, no sé como pudieron llegar al suelo firme.

"_¡Suéltame!_".Pidió Jasper.

La niña que fácilmente estaba encima de Jasper, lentamente le acaricio la mejilla, con sumo cuidado mientras que ella sonreía ampliadamente.

"_¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de mi?_" dijo sin dejar de tocarle su mejilla y ver el nerviosismo del muchacho.

Sus manos dejaron de jugar con el tacto de su cara, guiándose hacia la palma de las manos de Jasper, amarrándolas.-"_Humillación, designio, desesperación, gentilmente enséñame todo eso_"

Rápidamente, la chica de ojos color chocolate, agarraba una de sus manos y con la otra tocaba la mejilla de Jasper, mientras que su cara se iba con dirección hacia su cuello.

"_Y al final te mataré con estas manos_"

La desesperación de Jasper no podía ser mayor de la que ya tenía, y más cuando ella pronunció esas palabras. De la nada sacó una daga que iba directamente hacia uno de sus ojos, trato de moverse evitando que eso pasara, hasta que cerró lo ojos para no ver su final.

"_Jasper_" sintió que alguien le toco el hombro, inmediatamente abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes de esa misteriosa habitación.

"¿Qué pasó? Estabas muy distraído ¿Pasa algo con el reloj?"Comenzó Emmett.

Jasper en cambio empezó a observar el lugar para ver que realmente estaba donde debería de ser, observó también que tenía el reloj abierto y con la música andando, lo observó detenidamente otro segundo, creía que se estaba volviendo loco. Como su imaginación se lo podía permitir, para que se viera todo tan realmente, cerró lentamente la tapa del reloj observándolo un momento, mientras que Emmett observaba a su amigo de que diablos es lo que le estaba pasando.

"_**¿Qué fue eso?**_"Pensaba para si mismo en ese instante a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"_Joven Jasper ¿Qué pasó? Está tan sucio_" reclamaba su ama de llaves al joven, Jasper por su lado solamente reía de los tratos de retos que le daba Bernice. Lentamente se fue quitando las prendas todavía sucias, quedando otra vez en la atmósfera de sus pensamientos.

"_**¿Qué fueron esas cosas que soñé? Todavía tengo esa extraña sensación**_"

Después de haberse quitado el listón de su cuello, se notaba claramente las marcas de polvo que fueron hechas por manos.

+-+-+-+-+

Por otro lado Emmett, estaba en los jardines del castigo viendo una y otra vez el traje, no quería hacerlo, lo ponía nervioso y mas sabiendo que el no era del mundo de los ricos.

"_¿Qué debería hacer? Soy el mejor amigo de Jasper. Una persona como yo..._"Se sentía los nervios a flor de piel, tampoco se dió cuenta que una persona que estaba encapuchada estaba detrás de él.

"_Esas ropas están bien. Déjame verlas_" Emmett al escuchar las voz se tenso rápidamente, mientras que la extraña figura se reía diabólicamente.

+-+-+-+-+

Ya el crepúsculo daba al inicio de la noche, lo cuales en los amplios bosques de la zona del castillo se veían muchas luces que daban entender que los carruajes ya estaban llegando, junto a los invitados de esta gran celebración.

Los carruajes llegaban a su destino, mientras que los encargados del evento presentaban a los invitados para así poder participar en la fiesta.

Pero un carruaje en particular se encontraban dos personas, una hermosa niña bajita de no más de trece años, pelo corto de muchas puntitas por todos lados de color negro azabache, un hermoso color verde esmerarla resaltaba aquel pequeño cuerpecito, de un elegante y sofisticado vestido de color morado, de un excelente bordado finísimo. Mientras que su acompañante se veía claramente, mayor que ella. De un hermoso porte, no más de diecisiete años, pelo cobrizo, de un hermoso color esmeralda al igual que la señorita que lo acompañaba en ese momento. Se veían claramente que los dos tenían la vista por los alrededores y bastante serios.

+-+-+-+-+-+

Mientras que en la oscuridad de las zonas del bosque, había dos encapuchados, que veían como la gente llegaba a la celebración y observaban el panorama.

"_Cuándo las personas lleguen al lugar prometido._"

" _Él carillón sonará_."

" _¿El tiempo se moverá?_"

+-+-+-+-+-+

Jasper, ya se encontraba listo para la gran ceremonia, quería que todo terminara luego. No se sentía cómodo con todo esto.

"_**Si en ese momento no hubiera ido a ese lugar**_" pensaba Jasper.

"_¿Qué pasa Joven Jasper?_" interrumpió su ama de llaves__

"_No es nada_" respondió Jasper.

"_**Voy a pensar en eso más tarde**_"

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia la ventana para observar el cielo, vio claramente que no estaba despejado y que las estrellas estaban ocultas.

"_El cielo está muy oscuro_" comentó para si mismo.

"_**Emmett**_"

+-+-+-+-+-+

McCarthy, daba vueltas por todo el lugar. Usando ya el gran traje que le había pasado Jasper, mientras que se lo mostraba al encapuchado que sonreía malévolamente.

"_Mira, parezco un príncipe_" le dijo Emmett, mientras que reía sobriamente.

"_Si realmente te viene_"-Le respondió el extraño ser.-"_¿Qué hay de tu cuerpo?_"

"_El revestimiento es bajo pero puedo moverme bien_"

+-+-+-+-+-+

La triste melodía, inundaba por todo el lugar en donde Jasper de encontraba, necesitaba de ella para encontrar un poco de paz a ese mal presentimiento que tenía, y más sus nervios previos a la ceremonia.

"_No puedo calmarme_"

+-+-+-+-+

"_Vamos. Vamos a dónde el chico de la sangre Whitlock. Vamos a darle la mejor ceremonia_"

+-+-+-+-+

Un hermoso y frondoso cabello chocolate se mecía lentamente en esa oscuridad, en lo que tenía pinta de ser el espació infinito, doblada de piernas y su cabeza metida en ella.

Una gran luz ilumino un camino al lado de ella, y la hermosa y triste melodía hizo que levantara su cabeza, dejándose al descubierto su angelical rostro.

"_Una canción nostálgica_" "_¿Me está llamando?_"

Continuara...

+-+-+-+-+

N.A: Holis, como están mis niñs hermoss espero que bien, aquí con una historia nueva, quise cursar la fantasía esta vez. Si que espero que no sean malos conmigo y me regale un poco de su tiempo y amor y dejarme un Review, ya que yo lo hago y no me demoro ni un minuto ñ.ñ

Además quiero decirles que los que leyeron mis fics: Luna Azul, No te metas con el ángel, y varias más que eran de Edward/Bella, las elimine, por la sencilla razón de que me fije que no sirvo para hacer fics de esta pareja y dejé solo la de Strawberry y su derivado.

Bueno este fic se lo dedico a: Rukatenoh7( Que es mi Papi, Carlisle), Fany de cullen (Mi hermana Alice XD), Rosary Blacu (Mi hermosa niña, que la quiero mucho), y LilyBelladeCullen (Que también te quiero un montón).❤


	2. Pandora2

**Pandora **

By: Melanie Stryder

_Cuando Jasper cumple quince años. Durante la ceremonia que celebra su mayoría de edad, él es arrastrado a Abyss por el pecado de "existir". Ahí conoce a Bella y hace un contrato con ella. Cuando regresa al mundo real, se da cuenta de que han pasado diez años. Decidido a encontrar la razón de su pecado, ahora trabajó junto a Edward como miembro de Pandora._

**Los personajes, son de Meyer, no míos. Los uso por sana diversión mía.**

Un lugar totalmente oscuro hacia los rincones, agua turbia por todo el lugar, no había ningún sector en donde hubiera un poco de luz. Se encontraba la extraña joven de cabello chocolate arrodillada y de cáliz baja.

En donde una extraña luz apareció al lado de ella, extrañada por el resplandor, ya que, ese lugar no era hecho para la luz, lo observa, al igual que de ese extraño túnel brillante circulaba una música.

"_Una melodía nostálgica_" Susurró para ella misma, observando por un momento ese extraño túnel. "_¿Me está llamando?_"

Jasper por su parte observaba todavía hacia la ventana el cielo que todavía tenía la misma expresión, cerro de un golpe el reloj, alejándose un poco del lugar.

"_Es un poco precipitado pero... allá voy_" Se dijo a sí mismo, digiriéndose hacia su propia ceremonia.

_Capítulo 2_: **T**empest of Conviction

El cielo totalmente gris, nubes oscuras daban aviso de que vendría una tormenta de lluvia, no se parecía a nada a lo que fue un día cálido de verano hace unas horas atrás.

Dentro del lugar en donde se realizaría la celebración de los quince de Jasper, ya la gente estaba en todos sus lugares antes de la ceremonia, claramente era gente de la alta sociedad, las mujeres con una taza de té conversando entre otras señoras de la alta sociedad y finos vestidos que marcaban sus figuras, mientras que los hombres se dedicaban a hablar de política y religión.

"_¡Jasper!_"El nombrado escuchó a alguien decir su nombre, mientras que caminaba por uno de los pasillos, dándose media vuelta encontrándose a tu tío Bemjarmin y a Rosalie. "_¡Aquí!_"

"_Tío Bemjarmin_"

Ya estando los tres, su tío tanto Rosalie lo acompañaron a donde estarían sus presentes, al entrar hacia la gran habitación estaba adornada de grandes flores que fueron traídas de los invitados que adornaban al lugar al igual que grandes paquetes.

"_Increíble_" Lo único que pudo responder.

"_Estas son las flores que la Familia Cullen nos envió_" Mencionó su tío, mientras que Jasper observaba el hermoso toque de flores que habían, observó en uno de los grandes sillones a una linda jovencita de corto cabello en puntitas rebeldes de hermoso negro azabache, haciendo que Whitlock se sonrojara un poco por la actitud que había tenido hace un momento, haciendo sonreír a la jovencita que estaba sentada con una taza de té.

"_Jasper_" Habló Bemjarmin."_Os presentaré. Ella es la Hija del Duque Cullen_, _Alice Cullen_."

La joven Cullen hizo una leve inclinación en forma de saludo.

"_Encantada de conocerte, me llamo Alice Cullen_" Respondió Alice.

Por su lado Jasper, todavía estaba en estado de Shock, no se había movido en ningún momento desde de que su tío le presentó a la joven Cullen, asustando un poco a Rosalie, viendo a su hermano como movía un poco frenético sus manos.

"_¿Hermano?_"Preguntó un poco temerosa ella, aunque tuviera carácter, algunas veces asustaba las actitudes de su hermano.

Al parecer el haber hablado Rosalie ayudó un poco a Jasper sacándolo de su adnotación, parándose rápidamente estilo militar también se presentó.

"_¡Encantado de conocerte! Soy Jasper Whitlock_"

"_Le deseo de todo corazón... un feliz quinceavo aniversario, Joven Jasper_"

"_Gr-gracias_"

"_Lo siento mucho. Mi madre tendría que haber estado en mi lugar esta noche, pero se encuentra mal desde ayer. Como disculpas por no poder felicitarle y celebrar la fiesta con Usted, he venido yo en el lugar de mi madre_"

"_Así que era eso_" Respondió Jasper ante lo mencionado por Alice. "_Por favor dile a tu madre que se lo agradezco y también deseo que se recupere lo más pronto posible."_

"_Muchas gracias"_

"_P-por cierto, esto..."_Preguntó el ojiverde un poco nervioso._ " ¿Tú también te unirás a la ceremonia?" _

"_Respecto a eso, me uniría si pudiera, pero... desafortunadamente todavía no tengo dieciocho años" _

"_**¡Es más joven que yo!**__" _Pensó para sí mismo.

"_Los menores no pueden asistir a este tipo de fiestas, por lo menos las mujeres hasta no tener dieciocho, en cambio los hombres es a los quince" _Respondió el tío de Jasper.

"_Bueno, es casi la hora"_ Mencionó Alice, para la tristeza de Jasper. "_Realmente lo siento. Ahora que nos hemos saludado, tendré que retirarme_"

Hacía una pequeña reverencia hacia Jasper, de forma de despedida mientras que se dirigía hacia la puerta, en donde Jasper observó a un joven un poco mayor que la pequeña Cullen.

"_Vámonos Edward" _Mencionó la petisa.

Whitlock observó detenidamente a Edward mientras que el aludido daba una sonrisa y una reverencia para marcharse con Alice.

"_Jasper es hora de comenzar la ceremonia" _Dijo Bemjarmin.

"_Si... Ah... tío ¿Has visto a Emmett?_"

"_¿Emmett? No lo he visto_"

"_¿Ha si? ¿Dónde se habrá metido?_"

"_Bueno, su trabajo es importante. Aparecerá antes que empiece la ceremonia_"

En la oscuridad se podía ver como el cuerpo de Emmett no caminaba con precisión, sus pasos eran torpes y la mirada no tenía ni una mezcla de conciencia. Ya vestido para la ceremonia solo mostraba una gran sonrisa de haber sido controlado por algo.

Una carretilla estaba en movimiento dentro de ella se encontraba Edward y Alice.

"_Jasper Whitlock_" Mencionó Edward.

"_¿Qué te pareció?_"Preguntó Alice.

"_Veamos... me parece que encaja muy bien entre tus gustos_"

"_¿De qué estás hablando?, tan pronto como se convierta en el sucesor de la casa Whitlock... sería fatal que algún día viniera a nosotros. No soy yo quien debe involucrarse tan profundamente con él, lo más probable es que seas tú Edward_"

"_Eso parece_"

Con esto el carruaje se iba, mientras que la lluvia empezaba aumentar con el paso de los galopes de los caballos, mientras que se retiraba de la mansión de los Whitlock, mientras que desde lejos tres figuras oscuras observaban detenidamente el espectáculo que empezaría pronto.

La gente ya había llegado hacia la gran ceremonia, en donde Bemjarmin junto a dos criadas estaban frente hacia todo un público.

"_¡Todo el mundo! Su atención por favor, es el momento, ahora de acuerdo a las enseñanzas tradicionales... iniciaremos a Jasper Whitlock en la ceremonia de mayoría de edad. Yo, Bemjarmin Whitlock, tomaré el lugar de su padre... Para llevar a cabo esta ceremonia_"

Toda la gente invitada estaba ya de pie para poder poner sus respetos hacia la ceremonia. Con la música que empezaba ya a sonar para la espera de Jasper.

Jasper por su lado ya se encontraba afuera del gran lugar de su ceremonia, en donde esperaría la música para poder entrar, mientras tanto había sacado el raro reloj en donde había encontrado en ese antiguo cementerio.

"_**Es cierto, sobre lo que sucedió con este reloj... olvidé preguntarle a mi tío**_" Se dijo para así.

"_Hermano_" había reaccionado, su hermana menor Rosalie lo estaba llamando. "_Buena suerte_"

"_Gracias Rose, te reprenderán si te encuentran_"

Rosalie solo asintió y tomo su paraguas y salió rápidamente de vuelta a la mansión.

"_Ahora, por favor den la bienvenida al que entrará a su mayoría de edad, se guiará hacia este lugar sagrado_"

Jasper había escuchado ya su presentación para entrar, y así fue mientras que los invitados empezaban a aplaudir y se acercaba en donde se encontraba su tío.

"_Joven amo, finalmente ha crecido_" Estaba Bernice al borde de las lágrimas.

"_**El silencio del reloj...**_" pensó Jasper sin quitar de la vista al reloj, y como caminaba con paso firme hacia la misma torre en donde en la llegada se encontraba Emmett "_**¡Ah! ¡Emmett!**_"

"_Ese muchacho de cabello negro ¿Puedes controlarlo libremente Jane?_"

"_Jane lo tiene bajo control dado que esa persona es importante para abrir el camino_"

"_Hay que tener cuidado. No dejen que Jane pierda el control_"

"_Entendido_"

"_Frente al antiguo reloj que se detuvo hace cien años... Esa persona llega al lugar de la profecía... Ahora ¡empieza la cuenta regresiva!_"

"_Que la luz de la verdad ilumine tu camino. Viento de la verdad, por favor danos tu sabiduría. Agua bendita, por favor danos tu cura. En el nombre del linaje de los Whitlock, permite que el que tenemos ante nosotros... Jasper Whitlock, llegue a su mayoría de edad_"

Después de haber terminado el diálogo de iniciación, bemjarmin se persigna, mientras que deja el libro en una de las bandejas en donde una de la servidumbre sostenía, en otra bandeja sostenía una hermosa espada, mientras que la colocaba en uno de los hombros de Jasper.

"_¡OH espada bautismal de la tierra que nos apoya! Limpia las impurezas que hay en él y bríndale tu eterna bendición_" Ya en sus hombros la espada tocaba al joven Whitlock por ambos lados "_Ahora, las impurezas ocultas dentro de ti se purgarán. Ahora bien, por favor recita el juramento._"

Ya retirando la espada dejándola donde se encuentra, se hace aún lado.

"_**Todo lo que queda es hacer el juramento. Y esta aburrida ceremonia terminará**_" Pensaba Jasper.

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la torre del reloj en donde Emmett lo estaba esperando. Ya frente al reloj, se arrodilla junto a él, una de sus manos tocaron la gran torre.

"_Hasta el día en que esta sangre deje de brotar dentro de mí, defenderé el nombre de los Whitlock y su honor. Yo, ahora, ante esta tierra y mis amigos, lo juro solemnemente_." Pero nadie lo sabía es que el reloj empezó a moverse en donde tanto como Jasper y los demás invitados estaban sorprendidos a tal milagro ocurrido.

"_Es... es... to.._"

"_Cuando el condenado camine hacia el lugar prometido... entonces el reloj sonará y olvidará el descanso y la tranquilidad. No hay dudas, él es el de las profecías... ¡Es él!_"

Jasper realmente estaba sorprendido, que es lo que estaba pasando, como era posible a que el reloj se moviera.

"_¿Qué sucede?_"Whitlock estaba sorprendido, todos los invitados que fueron a su ceremonia no se movían, estaban como si estuviera en un trance.

En otro lugar en donde la oscuridad la niña todavía observaba como la gran luz empezaba abrirse más, ella miraba con atención y se dio cuenta de que esta luz...

"_¿El camino está abierto?_"Se preguntaba mientras que no le quitaba la vista a la luz.

Realmente no sabía lo que estaba pasando Whitlock, el solo pensaba que al terminar el diálogo de su ceremonia todo terminaría y sería normal, como todos los días. Pero pensó realmente mal, ya que no solo la gente estaba sin moverse, sino, que también las ventanas se rompieron de repente apareciendo misteriosa gente con grandes túnicas encapuchados, mientras que Emmett lo agarraba del cuello y con una daga lo amenazaba.

"_Emmett... ¿Qué estás haciendo?_" Preguntaba apenas respiraba.

"La espera de su llegada... el resonar de la campana, lo próximo que vamos a hacer... es"

Jasper no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando esta persona, solo sentía como la daga era enterrada cerca de su corazón, su agresor el mismo Emmett.

"_Emmett ¿Por qué?_" Realmente le dolía la herida... pero más fue el hecho de que Emmett se la hubiera realizado que es lo que le había pasado, de haber sacado la daga de la herida, las gotas de sangre de Jasper habían caído al piso en donde una luz de color lila empezaba a brillar con un extraño símbolo.

"_¡El tiempo de la sentencia ha llegado!_"Gritó uno de los encapuchados. "_¡Abran el camino hacia Abyss!_"

"_¿Abyss...?_" Sorprendido Jasper.

"_Tu sangre... es diferente a la de otros seres humanos, huele deliciosa_" Hablaba Emmett.

Uno de los encapuchados se arrodilló.

"_¿Qué pasa Jane?_"Preguntó uno.

"_Estoy perdiendo el control_" Dijo.

"_¿Qué dices?_"

"_Emmett_" Dijo Jasper.

"_¡Quiero ver más de tu sangre!_"Decía Emmett enloquecido.

"_¡Ya basta Emmett!_"

Por parte de Emmett, este no reaccionaba, ya que él solo estaba controlado, y lo único que quería era tener más sangre del ojiazul. Jasper ya veía que la daga iba a ser enterrada de nuevo en él.

Antes de que llegara a pasar una gran ventisca proveniente del gran extraño símbolo haciendo que Emmett no pudiera hacer nada con Jasper separándolo de él bruscamente.

"_¡Emmett!_"Grito Jasper.

El aludido, calló de espalda y se podía observar como un montón de hilos controlaba el cuerpo de Emmett y arriba de este había una enorme criatura controlándolo.

Jasper veía la escena sin decir nada, veía como la criatura había aparecido, desapareció, y del símbolo salían unas extrañas cadenas en las cuales eran guiadas por un gran conejo blanco de extraño traje, el veía sorprendido la escena que estaba mirando.

Mientras que los encapuchados observaban al conejo.

"_Bells_" Dijo uno de ellos.

"_¿Qué no sabes modales mocoso?_"Habló el conejo.

Jasper quiso observarla, pensó encontrarse con el conejo, se encontró con una extraña chica de cabello castaño y una risa burlona.

"_**Era la de aquella vez**_" Sorprendido.

"_¿Te meterás en nuestro camino de nuevo?_"Preguntó una de los encapuchados.

"_¿Meterme en su camino? Que lamentable incluso detuve a ese chico que se salió de control_" Dijo divertida, mientras miraba con dirección hacia Emmett, después uno de sus pies fueron a la espalda de Jasper, haciendo que éste le mirara feo. "_Quiero dejar esto en claro, él es de mi propiedad_" Refiriéndose a Jasper.

"_¿Tu propiedad?_"Preguntó Jasper.

"_Sólo lo decidí, así que cállate_" Respondió esta. "_Por lo tanto, Vulturis si desean poner sus manos sobre él... les detendré con todas mis fuerzas. No dejaré que nadie se apropie de lo que me pertenece." _

Muchas cadenas empezaron a aparecer para que la chica dejara de ser humana y se convirtiera de nuevo en un gran conejo.

"_¿Así que quieres meterte en nuestro camino? ¡No te permitiremos hacer eso!" _

En eso el conejo empezó a atacar a los encapuchados, y los demás la estaban atacando con sus espadas empezando ya la pelea de quien ganaría.

"_Eliminaré todo lo que nos estorbe" _Empuñó su espada para seguir atacando a la coneja, mientras que ésta solamente se defendía de los ataques de los encapuchados.

Mientras que en el interior del lugar de la ceremonia Jasper se acercó rápidamente hacia Emmett, que éste se encontraba desmayado.

"_¡Emmett , aguanta un poco!" _Antes de tomarlo, otra daga estaba cerca del cuello de Jasper, éste se encontraba impotente, no sabía qué hacer.

"_No te muevas" _

"_**¿Bells? ¿Vulturi? ¿Qué está sucediendo?**__" Pensaba el ojiazul. _

"_No eres tan poderosa como dicen los rumores"_

"_Es hora de ponerle fin a esto, Bells" _

"_Me pregunto si es así" _Lanzó una de sus cadenas, mientras trataba de atacar a los dos encapuchados.

"_¡Maldición! ¡Esto es malo!" _Uno de ellos se lanzó directamente hacia la chica conejo, con una de sus espadas para atacarla directo, mientras que la chica utilizaba su Oz para defenderse.

"_Este será tu fin" _Dijo el otro que la pensaba atacar por detrás.

"_Que aburrido"_ Los dos se sorprendieron al ver como la chica conejo se reía.

"_Pensaba que podía durar un poco más... pero creo que éste es su límite Vulturis_" Mencionó la chica mientras que sus cadenas tomaba uno de los pies del encapuchado que pensaba atacarla por detrás, lanzándolo bastante lejos.

"_Maldita_" Dijo el otro, mientras que veía su compañero caer del edificio, mientras que ella solo reía.

"_¿De verdad creen que podrán derrotarme?_"

La chica solo seguía riendo mientras que de nuevo tomaba su Oz para atacar al último encapuchado, mientras que él se defendía y seguía en posición de defensa sin llegar a atacarla mucho.

"_¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué pasa?_" Mientras trataba de darle el golpe final. "_Se acabó Vulturi_"

A duras penas había arrancado de la chica, mientras que su gran Oz cortaba todo a su paso, en uno de los ataques de la chica el encapuchado cayó directo hacía una de las ventanas del gran edificio donde se encontraba en ese momento Jasper.

Jasper por su lado no sabía lo que estaba pasando, solo vio como el gran conejo estaba a punto de atacar al encapuchado.

"_Joven amo_" Escuchó decir de Emmett, mientras que ojiazul se detenía a mirarlo. No sabía en qué momento Emmett había estado durmiendo, al parecer ya nadie lo estaba controlando.

Pero se centró de nuevo en la pelea de la chica, que ya no era más un conejo sino como la chica que había visto en uno de sus sueños, mientras que los demás encapuchados se acercaban entre sí.

"_No voy a matarlos_" Río un poco "_Porque están aquí para llevar a éste mocoso directo a Abyss ¿Cierto?_"

Jasper al escucharla se sorprendió, Emmett que recién se estaba incorporando también lo hizo.

_**Un emisario enviado desde Abyss, para llevarse a aquellos que han cometido horrendos pecados... a un lugar horrendamente aterrador. Eso es lo que dicen**_.

"_¿Qué... no es un simple mito?_"Pronunció Whitlock en alto.

Por su lado no obtuvo la respuesta, solo la dulce sonrisa de la chica, mientras está reía.

"_¿Vendrán a mi?_"Dijo mientras se transformaba otra vez "_¡Este chico está en mis manos!_"

Mientras que lanzaba cadenas por todas partes.

"_¡Este es un gran momento!, ahora, ¡Griten!, ¡Bailen!, ¡Idiotas ignorantes!_" Otra vez se había transformado en chica, mientras se encontraba detrás del cuerpo de Jasper, aún mostrando sus cadenas. "_¡Denos la bendición a la cabeza de cordero del abismo!_"

"_No es cierto_" Todavía no lo podía creer Jasper. De la nada observó a Emmett como se había arrastrado hasta los encapuchados, mientras que tiraba uno de su capa.

"_¿Qué le han hecho al Joven amo?_" Se aferró desesperadamente buscando respuestas "_¡No hay razón para que sea arrastrado hacia abyss_"

Los demás encapuchados no dijeron absolutamente nada, mientras que la chica lo miraba, y solo sonreía saliendo de espaldas de Whitlock.

"_¡Basta Emmett! ¡Rápido huye!_" gritó el ojiazul.

Aún así Emmett no lo escuchó.

"_El joven amo... el joven amo_" Todavía se aferraba en la capa. De la nada un gran rayo cruzó y de la nada iluminó la habitación, haciendo que Emmett mirara el rostro del encapuchado al cual le gritaba desesperadamente, cayó al instante sorprendido por quien fuera este.

"_Tú eres..._" Se separó de él, mientras que el encapuchado se arreglaba, para que no fuera más observado.

"_¡Emmett!_" Gritó Jasper.

Mientras que miraba para todos lados algo que le pudiera ser útil, para atacar, observó detenidamente la espada que antes había sido usada en su ceremonia de mayoría de edad, la tomó rápidamente con intención de atacar al encapuchado que antes Emmett le había hablado.

"_¡Aléjate de Emmett!_"Terminó de gritar, mientras que los otros encapuchados se sorprendían, de lo que estaba haciendo el joven.

"_¡No! ¡Joven amo! ¡Esta persona es!_"

Jasper en ese momento no pensó, solamente fue a atacar contra esa persona, no escuchó con exactitud las palabras de Emmett, solo observó como su amigo se interponía hacia esa persona misteriosa, recibiendo el ataque que recibió con la espalda haciendo que cayera.

Whitlock, entró en shock, como observaba a Emmett tirado en el piso con una gran herida en el pecho y sangrando.

"_Emmett_" Susurró, sus manos temblaban con la espada haciendo que esta se cayera. "_¿Por qué...?, ¿Por qué...?_"

Terminó dando tres pasos hacia atrás, mientras que observaba el cuerpo casi inerte de Emmett.

"_Yo... Emmett_" Y siguió retrocediendo... hasta que se cayó de rodillas y empezó a gritar desesperadamente.

"_Oh... esta es una obra de arte_" Murmuró la chica conejo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella, la espada del encapuchado la traspasó, convirtiéndose otra vez en conejo y en polvos.

"_¡Sal! ¡Fantasma del abismo!_"Comentó.

"_Bien_" Dijo ella, mientras desaparecía de nuevo, y llegó donde se encontraba Jasper abrazándolo desde atrás de su cintura y su cabeza descansando en su hombro. "_Estaré esperando... tu llegada, finalmente te he encontrado... mi pista_" Terminó de sonreír mientras que se desvanecía.

Jasper por su lado no reaccionaba, parecía un muñeco sin pilas, uno de los encapuchados lo tomó de ambos brazos y lo levantó, haciendo que la herida que tenía el ojiazul le doliera y gimiera de dolor, mientras que el otro encapuchado que Emmett había defendido se acercaba a Jasper.

"_Jasper Whitlock, En nombre de las cadenas de justicia... voy a emitir un juicio sobre ti, tu pecado... Eso es... ¡Tu propia existencia!_" Mientras que retiraba una de sus manos con su guante, al parecer invocó un gran pájaro de alas negras abriendo un gran símbolo de color púrpura en el cielo.

"_**Seré llevado por esas... alas negras**_" Pensó

De ese raro símbolo, se colocó justo debajo de él, al observar bien el ave resultó ser un cuervo negro, mientras que del símbolo salían cadenas, mientras que estas lo agarraban fuertemente a Jasper haciendo que se hundieran... gritando a todo pulmón lo que sería la última vez el lugar... el pensó.

El lugar que se observaba al parecer no era usado por mucho tiempo, vidrios quebrados, la estructura del edificio en condiciones muy indeseados, se encontraba dentro de la capilla... era Edward que estaba en una mesa con una taza de té y algunos pasteles.

"_El chirrido de las aves... bajo el sol, ah... es la situación perfecta para poder tomar una taza de té_"

"_¿No deberías dejar de tomar té, Edward?_" se acercó a Edward. "_No es prudente_"

"_¿Está bien si no lo hago verdad? Señorita Alice_" Mencionó "_Hay aún tiempo antes que el ̈__**Camino**__̈ se conecte"_

Terminó de hablar, ya que estaba sacando algún dulce "_¿Por qué no vienes por algunos dulces? Querido Amo_"

"_Estoy bien así_" Comentó un chico de apariencia robusta, grande como si fuera un oso, pelo de pequeños rulos, y finos rasgos, todos cubierto por una chaqueta negra grande, y un sombrero negro.

"_Si estás nervioso solo empeorarás las cosas_" Dijo Edward.

"_No te preocupes no fallaré_"

"_Muy bien, hora de comenzar_" Mencionó con entusiasmo Alice. "_Con nuestras propias manos, vamos a rescatar a Jasper Whitlock_"

Continuará...

N.a: Bueno, no pensaba dejar una nota pero... dada mis circunstancias tengo que hacerlo, disculpenme por lo tardanza bastante larga, pero mis problemas familiares fueran bastante grandes, además de haber tenido un hijo lo cual cuido y consume mi tiempo, tratar de estudiar... son cosas que ya no me dejaba escribir, pero para los que leen Strawberry no se preocupen ya la tengo terminada, el problema que tengo un pedazo sin escribir por que no se que colocarle hay, para unirla con la otra parte, si que espero solucionar pronto ese problema, bueno sin más comentarios, espero a que me entiendan y acepten mis disculpas, bueno eso cuidense.

Kisses.


End file.
